Snow Frost
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Elsa was always in her castle, taking care of Arendelle as the Queen. When she noticed that Anna is getting more mature because of motherhood, she decided to give her throne to her to make herself free and happy. She took adventure and danger came up that cause her to lose consciousness. The time she woke up, she has amnesia and met the boy she remembered she believes in. Jelsa!
1. Jack Frost?

Hi! I'm PurplishBlue Heiress and I'm a new author for ROTG and Frozen crossover!

When I watched the movie Frozen, I felt like awed or mesmerized by how good the designs and of course the story itself! I was kinda felt bad for Elsa having no partner in the movie then suddenly, I've seen a shipping name called Jelsa. I was like "Oh. That was kinda cool." then after some time, I ship them so hard! I also noticed that there are so many fans that ship them despite of the fact that Frozen arrived in the cinemas just almost 4 months! I was amazed that Jelsa fans are so supporting. Of course including me!

Okay, for the longer summary. Elsa is a woman that had never felt the real fun. She was always in her castle, taking care of Arendelle as the Queen. Years had passed and Anna is growing more mature with the help of motherhood. So Elsa made a decision to give her throne to her sister and make herself free. While she was taking a journey in the seas only by herself, she had encountered a great storm. What's worse is that her powers suddenly faded, and Elsa didn't know why. Without the help of her ice powers, she almost died of drowning. She lost consciousness after that and found herself in a small snowy and cold cave. She spent her time in there until she met the man she had seen strolling and making fun out of anything in the kingdom before. He has white hair and striking blue eyes and was known as Jack Frost. Why can she see him? What happened to her powers? What will be the role of Jack Frost in her life? This will lead to the true adventure of Elsa and Jack Frost and how they will join forces to make the certain evil spirit gone forever. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG and Frozen.

* * *

**~ Snow Frost ~**

**Chapter 1: Jack Frost?**

**PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

"-And that's the story of the tooth fairy."

"Cool!"

"That was awesome!"

Elsa just giggled amusingly at the sight of two red-blond twins clapping amazingly. She had just finished reading the story of the tooth fairy and can't help but to feel happy to see that the kids were enjoying it.

"Aunt Elsa! I have a question!" The girl said which made the queen laugh heartedly. "Okay, what is it?"

"Is the winter spirit real? Because you can make snow, and you're real!" The girl said excitedly, and Elsa blinked.

Silenced loomed for a moment, and Elsa smiled warmly at the two children in front of her. "Hmm... Of course, I also know his name. His name was-"

"Kristna and Antof, Aunt Anna is kind of busy for today so go play somewhere else." Out of nowhere, Anna suddenly emerged from the door. She smiled warmly at her children, hugging them when they ran into her. On the other side, Elsa just smiled at them. She stared at the family in front of her and can't help but to feel slightly jealous. Her smile slowly turns into a sad one, feeling the pity to herself.

"Elsa." Elsa woke up on her small reverie. She shook her head, showing her usual warm smile that she shows to everybody. Anna didn't seem to notice, but a hint of sadness was attached on the queen's face. "I'm alright, Anna." She said.

Anna laughed heartedly for a moment, walking around the room afterwards. She touched the wall and continues to walk without her hand leaving it. The woman smiled warmly and retrieved her hand as she looking at Elsa who was kind of confused on what she was thinking. "Anna?" Elsa said, taking steps to get near to her. She stood beside Anna, who's currently looking beyond the huge glass window with the smile still attached on her face. Elsa raised a confused brow when she saw it. "Anna, is there something wrong?" Elsa repeated, still not receiving any response.

Anna glanced at her white-haired sister, and giggled. "No." Anna touched the cool glass, turning her face into a sad one. "It's just... It's a bit nostalgic going back to this room. Well... You knew that, right? I mean, our parents used to be here always." Her hand slid down gracefully at the glass, tapping soundly at it afterwards. "I miss them."

"We miss them. I swear they also miss us. Well, I doubt they also miss their privilege as royals. It's kind of boring, you know." Elsa giggled for a moment and didn't even hear a single sound from her sister. She stopped, looking at her sister who's staring at her with obvious worry. Elsa's eyes flickered wide, blinking at her afterwards. "Anna?"

"Are you really sure you're okay with this?" She said quickly, making the queen confused. "What?"

"You're the queen, yet you don't have any king. You have been stressing yourself out. You lack of fun. Are you sure you're gonna continue this? Continue to be the queen yet your life is... well, let's say... miserable?" Anna said.

Elsa stared at her sister with surprised obvious in her looking at the situation, Elsa starts to think that Anna was growing matured. The way she was talking to her these past few days were formal. She was also good being a leader when she helps Elsa to rule the kingdom for some time. These facts made the queen happy for her sister, yet kind of sad to know that the old Anna is gone. Well, Anna was still cheerful yet just not like before when they were younger.

Motherhood sure is helping her. Anna was once a girl, and now she's a woman who's the mother of the lovely twins. Even though Anna was the younger sibling in their family, she still got married first and now living happily with her new family while Elsa is stuck on the kingdom's office alone, with no real fun at all. The thought of being alone while her loved ones were slowly fading away from her life frightened the queen a lot. Of course, someday Anna will leave her because of her family. She can't be with her all the time. Talking about her soon isolation, will there be someone to love her and be with her forever when the time comes?

Elsa suddenly fidgets, looking at her sister with obvious anxiousness. On the other hand, Anna just stares at her, mirroring her panicked feature.

Anna broke the eye contact. Before leaving the room, Anna sighed and spoke. "Decide carefully, you might regret it soon." After that, the door was closed silently by her.

Elsa stared at the door for a moment, before looking down at the book that was displayed on the floor. She took it and placed it on the book shelf. Her attention suddenly caught the familiar book beside the other fairytale books. She took it, staring the cover. "Jack Frost." She sighed, and stared at the big-sized window that was once she was standing. "I wish I was just like you... just having fun..."

Her attention suddenly caught a snowflake. She smiled, opening her windows and grabs it. She let the snowflake melt on her hands, and then she suddenly realized something. "It's summer." Her eyes suddenly widened. "It's snowing... while summer?"

"Hit you!"

Elsa quickly turned his head to the source of voice. Her eyes widened in shock to see the whole city into... snowball chaos?

Elsa stared at her hands, and she raised a confused brow. "I didn't do that..."

"Whippie!"

Her eyes widened ten times more when she saw a flying boy in front of her. She didn't move, and just stared amazingly at the boy who's currently forming and throwing snowballs to everyone in Arendelle. Then she suddenly remembered Olaf. She noticed that the people were throwing snowballs when there's no really snow everywhere. Her eyes widened once again. "Oh no... They're using Olaf to make snowballs!" She shouted, running towards the door and closed it with a slam.

She didn't notice that she got the boy's attention, and he stared at the door where Elsa exited. "Uh-oh. She must be the queen." He said, looking at the crowd chaos below him.

He suddenly saw a blue figure enter the chaos. He can clearly hear what she was saying. "N-no! Please don't use Olaf!"

"Queen Elsa! Are these warm hugs?"

Then he saw the girl roll her eyes, stomping her feet onto the ground. This causes the floor to form into thin ice. She gestured her hands, and snowflakes suddenly emerged above Jack. His eyes widened in amazement as it started to snow. He stared at the girl below him, and an interested smirk formed his lips. "Now girl, you must be believing in Jack Frost?" He crossed his arms and attempted to fly down when a hand got his hood. "H-hey!"

"Jack, North's looking for you!" He shifted his head to see Tooth smiles warmly at him. Jack pouted, and turned to Elsa who's currently talking to the snowman. A few minutes later, he groaned. "Fine!" Tooth shrugged, dragging Jack. Jack stared at the girl until her figure is no longer seen. He suddenly sighed in frustration. "I'll get to know you soon, Ice Queen."

On the other hand, Elsa sighed in relief when people stopped grabbing Olaf's body parts. She closed her eyes for a moment, and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, a snowball hit her face. She opened her eyes and found out that her little problem was not yet done.

The people didn't stop from throwing snowballs. They grab everywhere, which made Elsa think that she had made the problem worse. She tried to stop them, yet the children were ruling the whole chaos. Even adults were playing with them. She suddenly remembered the boy that was floating in front of her a while ago, and she felt so stupid that she didn't realize it earlier.

_The boy was surely the root of all of this!_ Elsa thought, looking at her surroundings. Snow, snow everywhere. How will she stop their childish actions?

Slap!

Elsa's eyes widened.

Slap!

Elsa shook her head and focused on the sound she heard.

Slap! Slap!

Her eyes widened to see Anna slapping people hard. Of course with the help of her husband Kristoff. They slap the people everywhere, and Elsa was quite surprised to see that the people were waking up from their childish state.

Elsa just watched as Anna slaps the whole people inside Arendelle until she stopped. The brown-haired woman smiled, looking at her sister afterwards. "Elsa?" Anna said, waking her older sister.

Elsa just shook her head, gesturing her hand up. Suddenly, the snow weather stopped. She felt a little ashamed. Her sister found out the simplest way to solve the problem, and what's worse is that she, the queen of Arendelle didn't found it out. Another accomplishment for her sister.

It was the 6th time. When there were times that Arendelle was kind of weird, Anna was there to solve the problem while Elsa would just watch her. She can't blame her, Anna is also smart. It was proven because she managed to find her when she ran away. Anna is just childish when it comes to her actions, but looking at the case in the present it's not. Anna is matured now, and that means she can rule the kingdom wisely.

Is it time to give the throne to her sister? She looked at her hands, and she looks at Anna afterwards. Anna can rule the kingdom with happiness because she has a family.

"Elsa, is there something-"

"Anna, will you come to my office? I need to speak with you." Elsa said, cutting Anna off. Anna just blinked, and she followed her sister when Elsa started to walk.

* * *

"W-what?" Anna stared at her sister with disbelief. Elsa smiled warmly at her, holding her hand tightly. Her eyes sparkling with humbleness and kindness. "You can do it, I've seen it myself." She said, holding her hand more tightly.

Anna stared at her sister's eyes. She can also see the pleading look in it. She smiled warmly at her sister. "Will this give you your freedom?"

Elsa's eyes widened. She didn't thought about that. All she thought is that when her sister got the throne, Arendelle will be safe and ruled wisely. Her mind was in paranoia. What if her sister thought that she was being selfish? What if her sister will hate her for being selfish enough to take her freedom? What if Anna will leave her and her isolation will be sooner than she thought? Elsa panicked, letting go of her hand and waved it frantically. "Y-you can decline it if you want." She said, looking fearful.

Anna laughed heartedly when she heard her. She holds her hand, giving her heart-warming smile once again. "I will approve, because I want you to have your freedom." Anna said humbly, eyes filled with delight.

Elsa's eyes softened, giving back the heart-whelming smile. "Thank you."

Elsa started to give her the papers needed. Anna signed it all without complain. When she was finished, Elsa gave her an embrace. "Congratulations, the coronation will be held tomorrow so it will be official." Elsa stated, hugging her more tightly.

* * *

The next day, people were surprised to know that Anna was the new queen of Arendelle. Elsa declared that the coronation will be held today. Many have thoughts in their mind on why Elsa had given her throne to her sister. Elsa just ignored it all, and just watched as Anna was announced officially that she was the new queen of Arendelle.

Elsa stood not-so-far besides her, looking at how her sister smile so warm. It was so not like her when she had become the queen. She was afraid that time. Afraid that the people might see her powers and tell her straight-forwardly that she was a monster. Luckily, she remembered what her father had told her, to conceal and don't feel. That statement helped Elsa a lot to go through her life until her sister has uncovered the curse that Elsa was hiding within her.

Since it was the past, she just smiled. She had remembered what she had said, anyways. She had told herself that the past is only in the past. She will never bring it back, of course.

Elsa heard the crowd clap their hands and shout 'Queen Anna of Arendelle' that she had experienced before. Elsa smiled towards her sister, who smiled back at her. Anna turned her head to the crowd and stood there formally. People started gathering around her, and Elsa excused herself for a moment.

Even a single person in Arendelle didn't notice that Jack has arrived at the event and was now floating in the air outside. He saw Anna, and a smirk formed his lips. "Just like what I've promised, Ice Queen. I came back to know you." Jack squint his eyes to see the queen, who's currently entertaining the crowd around her. Jack scratched his head, and a smirk suddenly graced his lips. His hand automatically forming a snowball. "So that crowd is bothering you, hmm? Well... Let's see what will be the outcome of-"

"Wooooow! How did you do that?"

"It's natural. After all I'm-" Jack stopped and his head looked below him. He suddenly fell with a loud thump.

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock. He stared surprisingly to the snowman in front of him. On the other hand, Olaf just mimicked his actions. After a few minutes of silence, Olaf pouted. "Heeeeey! I can't stand to make that face all day!" Olaf said, waking Jack from his frozen position.

Jack raised a brow, leaning closer to the snowman in front of him. "Can you... Can you see me?" Jack whispered, which resulted to Olaf's excited expression. "Yes! Why?" Olaf shouted, which made Jack chuckle a little. "Of course you do. You're a snow. What's your name?" Jack asked, and Olaf showed his enthusiastic expression once again. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf stretched his wooden arms, and Jack waved his hand in disapproval. "You don't have to." He said.

The snowman just started to dance and Jack doesn't know the reason. Jack gestured his hand to stop him, and Olaf immediately obeyed. "Why did you dance?" Jack said out of confusion, and Olaf gave him a bright smile. "It was the coronation day! We have a new queen!" Olaf started to dance once again, which made Jack's eyes widened. "New queen?!" He shouted.

"Yes! Why?" He asked. Jack just sighed in frustration, looking at the direction where the new queen was walking while entertaining crowds. He whistled, looking at the snowman in front of him. When he realized that he was talking to a snowman, which was really impossible if it was made by a normal human, his eyes brightened. "Olaf, did the former queen made you?" Jack asked, and Olaf nodded. "Yes! She's very kind and gorgeous and kind! Why?" Olaf said.

Jack gave the snowman a grin. "Who's she?" Suddenly, Jack felt so excited to know who she was. Of course, he will meet someone that looks a lot like him. They have a thing in common, and it was their powers. Olaf blinked for a moment, and then Jack saw that Olaf was going to speak. Jack focused, and Olaf continued. "It's Queen-"

"Olaf! There you are." Jack scowled as he saw the man with blond hair interrupt their talk. Does he know that it's rude to interrupt the people when they were talking? Well, Jack can't blame him. He can't see him after all.

"Yes! Why?" Olaf said. Jack rolled his eyes and gestured his hand like he was counting. Three times. It was the third time Olaf said that sentence. When he realized that the snowman didn't answer him, he just puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Hey! What's the name of the former queen?!" Still, there's no answer. The snowman kept on talking to the blond man, and he just rolled his eyes. He flew, leaving the duo talking alone.

That time, Elsa appeared beside Kristoff. She smiled warmly at the two people, which they gladly return. "What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, looking at Olaf and Kristoff.

Kristoff turned his attention to the talking snowman and frowned mischievously. "Olaf is talking." Kristoff said, and Elsa raised a confused brow. "So...? I didn't sense any problem with that." Elsa stated, and Kristoff turned his attention once again at her. "...Alone." After he said that, Elsa looks at Olaf with confusion obvious in her face. "Is that true?" Elsa asked once again.

Olaf shook its head, pouting at Kristoff. "I'm nooooot! I'm here with a boy lately!" He shouted.

Elsa laughed heartedly. "Oh, Kristoff. Looks like you were mistaken?"

"No! I saw that snowman talking to no one!"

"Heeeeey! I was talking to the boy with white hair and blue eyes! And oooooh! He can fly!"

"But I didn't-! What?"

"W-what?"

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other, then to Olaf with its innocence attached on its face. Kristoff just shook his head and shifted his attention to the former queen. "Uh, Elsa? Fix his mind. He might be insane." After that, Kristoff got away with his deer, Sven.

Elsa didn't divert her gaze to the snowman, and knelt down on its level afterwards. She just stared at the snowman, and her eyes suddenly widened. "You're not... You're not lying." Elsa said surprisingly, and Olaf smiled brightly at her. "Of course, I won't!" The snowman said proudly.

Elsa shook her head, leaning at Olaf closer. "Tell me his name." Elsa asked. She didn't know why, but she felt kind of the need to know who the boy was. Olaf just shrugged to tell her he didn't know, and Elsa gestured his finger on her chin to signify that she was thinking.

Out of nowhere, she remembered the floating boy once again. Her eyes widened. _Could he be...? _Elsa's features softened, holding the snowman's fluffy and snowy shoulder. "Was he barefooted and has a wooden staff?" Elsa said softly, and Olaf stretched his arms up in the air. "Hurrrrray! You're sooooo smart! How did you know that?" Olaf shouted which resulted to Elsa's suspicions.

Elsa closed her eyes and thinks, leaving Olaf mentally alone. A boy with white hair and blue eyes that was just like her. He has a staff and he's bringing it everywhere. He's also barefooted and likes to have fun with his magic-made snowballs. All of that looks so familiar to her. It was like... she had read something about him.

Then it clicked to her. Fairy tales. Yes, fairy tales. Elsa's eyes widened. _It's true... He's real... _Elsa opened her eyes and sighed heavily. "Jack Frost." She blurted silently, which resulted for the snowman not to hear it. "Elsa? Elsaaaaa?" Elsa woke up from her reverie and saw that Olaf looked confused. She just chuckled and patted its head. "I'm fine. So... Let's go to the party? Anna must be looking for us." Elsa said, ignoring the confusion lingering in her head.

* * *

The time they enter the palace, they were greeted by the dancing people at the center. Olaf shouted excitedly, mixing with the people in there. Elsa giggled, staring at the dancing snowman that caught everyone's eyes. She giggled more when she saw that the people were dancing with him as well, bringing joy to everyone who were watching. There she saw Anna who's currently watching the said dance, giggling formally at how they perform it. Elsa approached her and smiled warmly. "Greetings, Queen Anna." Elsa said, eyes sparkling in joy.

Anna frowned and pouted, which made Elsa smile more. It was rare for Anna to act like that after the years since she has become a mother. It was refreshing for Elsa. "I don't like that kind of formalities. Especially if it came from you." Anna pouted more, crossing her arms in disapproval. Elsa just chuckled. "Be used to it. People will call you that from now on." After she said that, the sisters laughed.

Out of the blue, Anna hugged her sister tightly. This surprised Elsa for a moment yet she responded. "I love you, Elsa." Anna stated. They pulled back, smiling at each other. "I love you, too. We're sisters after all." She said, giggling at each other.

"Where are the twins?" Elsa asked. Anna turned his head to the center where people were dancing. She smiled and waved at Olaf when the snowman winked at her. "They were still sleeping. You know how much they love to sleep." Anna chuckled, waving at the people who were bowing in front of her.

Elsa nodded in satisfaction, and watched the people with her eyes. Those eyes suddenly widened when she saw how the man yelped when his drink suddenly froze. "Ah! Ma tongue!" Elsa quickly turned to her sister, and her eyes widened when she was looking at her too. Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa, what did you do?" Elsa stared at her hands, and she saw that they were well. Elsa shrugged disapprovingly. Her arms waved frantically. "I didn't do anything!" She yelped.

"Cold, cold!" Another voice was heard. Elsa turned her head to see that it started snowing inside the palace. Elsa's eyes widened and felt her heart suddenly beat so fast. Then the floors suddenly turned into thin ice, making the dancing people stop and slip on it.

"Elsa, stop this!" Anna panicked. Elsa felt that the eyes of everyone were into her. She just stared back with panic in her eyes. Then after a moment of silence, a snowball hit the queen's face. Elsa gasped audibly with everyone. They hold back their breaths as the Queen wipe the white snow off her face. Then suddenly, a flicker of blue light was shown in front of her eyes. To everyone's surprise, Anna started to laugh as she grabbed a handful of snow on formed it on her hands. A grin was spread across her face. "Snowball fight!" after saying that, the whole crowd was in chaos of snowballs once again.

Elsa managed to dodge some of it. She hid behind the throne, looking so confused. She peeked from it, and was stunned on what she was seeing.

There was this boy again with his usual staff held by his hand. He was throwing snowballs to everyone with his face full of joy. Everything seemed slow motion for Elsa. The boy was like a snowflake dancing in the air. Elsa felt so amazed, but she knew she didn't have the reason to. Realizing something, Elsa turned to the people that were in chaos and can't help but frown slightly. _I knew it. It was you..._ Elsa's fist turned into knuckles as she watches the boy play with the people with eyes widened in shock.

Then she saw Anna. Her eyes widened. Anna was acting... like a child. She was so like her years ago. Elsa's eyes softened, smiling at her. Then again, she shook her head. Her attention was on the boy again and closed her eyes. _I never thought she was real!_

On the other hand, Jack kept on throwing snowballs to everyone. He laughed, floating happily. "Yes, have fun! Stop those boring dance and let's play! You should believe in Jack Frost!" He shouted and kept on playing.

Never did he notice that Elsa was watching him and her eyes widened once again. It was true, he was Jack Frost.

Then she saw another flying figure once again. She felt amazed once again. It was a fairy, the tooth fairy. She was seeing another legend. She focused her senses as the fairy approaches Jack. She listened to their conversation. "Jack! You're doing this again!"

"Arendelle is kinda boring! I'm just making fun out of it."

"How about the children?"

"There are children here."

"If North found-"

"Santa won't come, anyway. I can feel it! In my belly?"

"Jack!"

"Alright! I'm right behind you."

The duo flew away from the palace. Elsa felt her heart beat so fast that it looks like it was the only one that she heard that moment. So the legends were real. Even Santa was real! She can't believe it, and felt so amazed at how she discovered that they were real. Then it clicked to her that the chaos wasn't over yet. She shook her head, stomping her foot hard on the ground and gestured her hand. The snow storm stopped, waking the people out of their reverie.

Elsa stormed out the door and stared up in the sky. There she saw Jack and Tooth taking the journey together. She watched as the figure slowly fades, and she can't help but heave out a deep breath. "You're real." Elsa whispered and looks at her hand. "...And you're just like me."

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

Phew, that was the longest chapter I've ever published! That was really long! Well... not long enough. I'm sorry for my bad English. It's not really my mother tongue. As for the chapter, sorry for the crap ending! I don't know how to end this chapter good! But please support the story. Please review!


	2. Danger

Hello! I'm here again! I'm sorry if this took so long... I'm busy! Well... I'm always busy! And sorry if the first chapter looks like a crap. I was really thinking of making it longer. Sorry, laziness struck in me I guess? Maybe? Haha! Don't worry, the chapter was now here! Thank you for some reviews, anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG and Frozen.

* * *

**~ Snow Frost ~**

**Chapter 2: Danger**

**PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

As Elsa watches the guardians fly away from the kingdom, Anna managed to follow her. Without Elsa noticing it, Anna put a hand on her shoulder. The former queen flinched from shock, turning around to face the new queen with her indescribable face. "A-Anna..."

The happy smile was still plastered on the queen's face; the smile that Elsa missed the most. It was one of the rarest times Elsa had encountered when it regards to her sister's life. Surely, this will be cherished most by Elsa. "Why did you leave? You're missing the fun!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, waving her arms up in the air. Elsa blinked for a moment then she chuckled afterwards. "It's nothing." She said and completely forgetting about the mysterious Jack Frost.

On the other side, Jack was flying with Tooth with his smile still present on his face. Tooth notices this and she quickly blocks Jack's way, squinting in a way she was scrutinizing him. "What's with that wide smile plastered on your face, hmm?" She leans closer which resulted for Jack to back away. Because of Tooth's question, Jack's wide smile widened more that almost reached his ears. "I was just looking for the Queen!" Jack shouted and Tooth instantly cringed.

When Tooth assures that her hearing senses came back to normal, she raised a confused brow. "What's with the Queen that makes you so happy?" The fairy flew around him while staring and scrutinizing him. Jack chuckled, flying towards the nearest tall tree. He landed gracefully at the top of it and balances himself. His wooden staff placed over his shoulder with his hand holding it. "Take note, she's a former Queen. Anyways, she is just like me! She has POWERS. Not just powers, it's Ice! Snow, Ice, Frost! Isn't that amazing?" He said excitedly while looking at the Fairy.

Tooth just shrugged, flying towards and in front of Jack. "Do you know her?" She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Suddenly, Jack's face fell. "Well, to be honest, I don't even recognize her face. All that I remember is that she's wearing a blue dress. I don't even know her name." Jack confessed and suddenly hit himself across the face. "Jeez. Why didn't I ever think about that earlier? I was asking on the talking snowman and I still haven't got her name!" His hand slid down his face, shrugging afterwards. "There's still tomorrow. I can ask that snowman again." He said, leaving the tree and flying freely in the air.

Tooth blocked his way again, lifting her pointing finger and waved it disapprovingly. "Nuh-ah-ah. I know that you're the winter spirit and it isn't the time to make the world covered by snow but you're the Guardian of Fun. You should spread the fun all over the world for children and not just in a certain kingdom with this certain former Queen with ice powers living there." After saying that, she flew beside him.

Jack rolled his eyes as he continues to fly. His staff is now placed over him as if he was riding it. "Fine. A day in bringing fun to the children. After tomorrow I'll come back there and meet that former queen."

"Jack!"

"Hey, it's just a day! After I visit Arendelle and see the Queen, I'll come back at North Pole and continue my duty as a guardian! And you don't have to worry because I'm gonna visit there after tomorrow! I'll do my duty tomorrow." He explained and Tooth just sighed and nodded out of his stubbornness. With this, the winter spirit grinned and increased his speed. Because of that, the tooth fairy pouted. "Hey, slow down!"

* * *

_Another Day_

* * *

"Really? You're letting me to-"

"To have fun. You've been stressing yourself out for years! You should at least feel some fun. Not just that; you could do what you want! Take adventure or whatever you wanted to do to make yourself free. Just be careful, okay?" The new queen said while signing up papers for some certain reasons. Hearing this, Elsa didn't restrain to smile wide and feel excited.

It was her first time to be free, except the time she escaped from the palace years ago. This time, it was approved; it was legal. The feeling for Elsa is just so amazing. She had been waiting for this moment and now the time has come.

Anna, on the other hand, stared amusingly at her older sister. Since when did she saw her sister smile like that? Since the day she came back to the castle? That was years ago and Anna felt so happy for her. At last, Elsa will experience the true freedom and happiness. Anna's true goal has been accomplished.

Anna is really matured but just enough to still keep her true self: the childish and talkative type. She just sacrificed her true attitude for years to help Elsa find her true happiness. Her true self didn't really fade; she just hid it for the said reason. Her sacrifice had worth it and now her sister will be free at least, which makes Anna happier than ever. She knew that being a Queen will be a pain in the neck but that doesn't matter at all. There's Kristoff and her twins to help her so there's nothing really to worry about.

Anna smiled warmly at her sister as she put two fingers on her chin to signify that she is thinking. "Excitement's sure obvious in your face. So what's your plan about it?" Anna asked, sipping the coffee formally. Elsa just smiled widely. "Well... It isn't bad that I start to take adventure tomorrow morning, hmm?" With this, Anna almost spit her coffee right in front of her. Well, almost.

"That fast? You're not that excited, are you?" Anna said, wiping some contents of coffee off of her face. Elsa just pouted childishly. "What do you mean? I've been stuck in this office for years. Isn't that an acceptable explanation on why I was so excited?" Elsa explained that made the Queen's features soften.

_So your life sure is miserable._ She thought. She just shook her head and chuckled. She smiles brightly at her sister after that. "Well... That's accepted. Ok, I'll ready the people-"

"No! It's okay. I can take care of myself. Just give me a ship and I'll handle all of that I need." She said which surprised Anna.

The queen's eyes widened. "You're... You're going to sail ALONE? Elsa it's too dangerous! You knew that our parents-"

"Anna. I have powers; Ice powers. If I made the kingdom completely covered in snow, why not freeze the ocean if danger came in? And oh, don't tell me I can't control my powers! I can control it now!" Elsa explained quite loudly and defensively, pleading her to do what she wanted.

Anna sighs. She knew that her sister can be trusted. After a minute of thinking, Anna smiles at her sister as she holds her hand tightly. "Just be safe, okay? I don't know what to do anymore if you left me. You're the only one that I have." She said with a tone of worry. Hearing this, Elsa chuckled and hugs her sister tightly. "I'll be safe, I promise."

* * *

She's currently walking to nowhere. She can't see anything but the moon that shone brightly in the sky. There were no stars, just the moon. It was bigger, to her surprise, and brighter than the usual. She just stared at it and felt awed at how beautiful it looks.

_"Elsa._"

Her eyes widened as she looks at her surroundings. There is nothing but darkness. It confuses her. Who's that? Who's the person that called her?

_"The girl that was born with a power of a cursed."_

Elsa started to panic as she squint her eyes to focus. She can't see a thing. It was so dark and the moon is the only thing visible. Her body suddenly trembled in fear. "Who's there?" She said quietly, looking at her surroundings.

_"I'm a guardian, and I'll give you your freedom that you wanted most."_

"A guardian?" The ground suddenly became cold which startled her. It started to break, and she felt that she was swallowed by the ground.

She panicked as the cold of the water embraced her. She was confused. Cold has never bothered her, so why does she felt so cold? She can't even move and just stared at the moon that was shining brightly above her and beyond the hole, where she fell. Her eyes suddenly widened when the hole started to close over, leaving her frozen in position.

She started to swim upwards and just felt that she was pulling by the water downwards which resulted for her to panic more. She can't reach the surface and watched as the hole is closing slowly. She managed to swim upwards and reach the surface yet she was too late. The hole was too small for her to fit in and Elsa desperately bangs the cold and icy floor. The hole continued to close as she felt hopeless and afraid. She peeked at the small hole and saw the moon. She can't breathe. It was too late.

_"You'll be free from your burdens."_ After that, the hole is completely closed. Elsa's eyes widened as she bangs the floor again. Her heart started to beat faster as she shut her eyes so tight. As her vision blackens, she shook her head and screams.

Elsa opened her eyes and fell off the bed with her head hitting the floor. She just stayed there on the floor as she realized that it was only a dream. Her trembling body managed to get up, rubbing her head and look at her hands after. She just let the silence loom, then she shivered when the cool breeze entered from the open window she forgot to close. Wait, she felt the 'cool' breeze?

She turns around and ran to the window. She saw the moon and the breeze touched her skin once again, but this time she doesn't feel any cold in it. Her confusion grew and decided to just shrug it off until she accidentally turned her head to a nearby mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw that her hair turned brown and then she blinked, seeing it is white again.

"I think I hit my head hard on the floor." She mumbled, shifting her head to see the moon for the last time, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun has risen up. Elsa has gathered all of her things for her adventure. She doesn't know where to go, but she still wanted to continue the adventure. If she's going to explore the world, she would definitely do it. She didn't get a chance to go out of the kingdom, so why not explore the world until she gets tired? Elsa doesn't think she'll get tired, though.

"Here's the ship, Elsa." Anna said. Elsa turned her head to see that the ship is already there. There were crews in it. Elsa suddenly frowned and turns her head to her sister. "Anna, I said-"

"I know." Anna giggled as she gestured her hand for the crews to get down of the ship. The people immediately obeyed, leaving no one inside the ship. Elsa smiled as she hugged her sister tightly. "I'll miss you, Anna." She said.

"I'll miss you, too." Anna responded, pulling out of the embrace.

When Elsa is in the ship, she smiled brightly as she looked at her surroundings. She started to make snowmen with their flurries on. One of them is the captain who will drive the ship.

Now, Anna understood why Elsa wanted to be alone. Well, not really alone. She wanted to be alone with her magic-made snowmen.

As the ship starts to move, Elsa waved her hand at her sister and Kristoff. Olaf, on the other hand, ran on them and said something at the couple. When Anna pointed a finger on her, Olaf shifted his head and waves his hand widely. "GOODBYE ELSA! WE'LL MISS YOU! DON'T FORGET THE SOUVENIRS! ESPECIALLY MY HOT CHOCOLATE!" Olaf shouted out loud, causing for Elsa to chuckle.

Now that Arendelle is completely out of sight, Elsa goes to a room. She changed her magic-made dress to a real one. The dress she made was utterly formal for her so she changed it to a plain blue long-sleeve dress. It was just like the other ones, but her shoulders were no longer exposed and the hem of the dress was above her knees. She no longer has a cape and her once icy glass shoes are replaced by normal flat sandals. She remains her hair in its usual braid.

Thinking that she is finished of changing her outfit, she goes out of the room and watches the sea while taking her journey.

* * *

"Snow day!" He shouted as he flew in a lightning speed and spreads the frost all over the place. He landed smoothly on the ground and glanced at Jamie who rolled his eyes and ran to him. Jamie looks first at his surroundings before looking up to Jack. "I clearly remember that snow days weren't part of summer." Jamie said jokingly. Jack just chuckled as he rubbed Jamie's head. "I'm just having a visit. Where are the others?" He said, floating on his usual staff.

"They're with their family. Of course, it's summer; and summer means beach for everyone." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Oh?" Jack shrugged.

"Then where are you and your family going?" Jack said. Jamie sighed as he shrugged. "Well, Norway. They said that they wanted to see the new queen in the place called... Wait... Arentale? Rendelley? Aren-"

"Arendelle?"

"Oh, that's right! Arendelle. Honestly, I don't really find that place amusing while summer. But mom said it's really fun while winter. It's like a winter wonderland." Jamie said neutrally, snapping Jack out of reality. "Oh. Thank you Jamie for reminding me." He said. Flying and leaving Jamie alone with confusion obvious in his face. "What?" He whispered.

* * *

"What?"

"Yes! She left Arendelle for a moment to take adventure! I even asked her to take some hot chocolate for me!" Olaf said as he waddled his way onto the children. "Geez, I'm so unfortunate." Jack mumbled. As Jack followed the talking snowman, the children stared in awe at him. "Hello Mr. Tall man!" A boy with blond hair said. Jack just chuckled and rubbed the child's hair. "The name's Jack Frost." He said.

As the boy heard his name, he grinned widely and jumped happily. "Jack Frost?! Antof and Kristna told us that you were real! Coooool!" When the other children heard it, they gathered around Jack and Olaf. Jack forms a snowball in his hand. "It's snow day."

* * *

The sun has set and Elsa enjoyed the beautiful view of the Moon with the million stars around it. It was bright and big. It was like it's the only thing that she could see.

She suddenly remembered her dream. The panic rushed as she stared at the moon in focus. It was like the ones in her dreams. Her fear grows as she remembered clearly in her dream that she almost died of drowning and the fact that in reality is that she's in the middle of the ocean. She turns around and takes a look on how the snowmen were doing, and sighed in relief when they were just doing fine.

_"You'll have your freedom now."_

Elsa stiffened as she frantically searched her surroundings. There was nothing but her snowmen and herself. If that so, who told her that? But in her case, it doesn't matter to her. What matters now is that Elsa felt her heart going to burst in panic as she heard those words. What does God-knows-who mean?

Her orb-like eyes widened when the waves of the sea become stronger. They became stronger that the ship looks like it's not going to survive and will be crashed by the giant waves soon. She set her fears aside as she manages to freeze the water that attempts to hit the ship. There still water that comes to the ship, resulting for it to become slippery. To Elsa's irritation, she removed her flat sandals.

Elsa glanced at the snowmen and was surprised to see that they were melting. Their flurries were out. Elsa watched as the snowmen completely melt on her feet.

Thunder and lightning appear, and Elsa felt her fear going inside her. Then she remembered that she has powers, and flicked her hand to build the snowmen again.

What shocked her is that it didn't work. She snapped her fingers many times and still doesn't work. The winds passed across her body as she felt the cold touch her. She also felt her feet going numb caused by the cold water.

"Oh no." Elsa kneeled down and stared at the water beneath her. Her eyes widened once again when her reflection on the water shows that her hair turned brown. She looks at the moon that shone brightly. "Did you... did you do this?" She whispered in fear.

She gasps as she felt that the ship is tilting. She stood up and balanced herself as she walks to the higher side of the ship. She tried to freeze the water but her powers won't work. Knowing that there's not enough time, she stared at the ocean beneath her and prayed in a short period of time. After that, she jumped off of the ship and into the ocean.

Cold embraced her body as she was engulfed by the water. She swam upwards and managed to go on the surface. The waves made her barely breathe as she tried to strengthen herself to swim and survive. She looks at her surroundings and saw that the ship was no longer to be seen. It was completely engulfed by the water.

More waves come by and Elsa can't breathe. She stared hopelessly at the sky; specifically the moon. In an instant, unconsciousness overwhelmed her body.

That is the time Jack arrived at the same spot. He played with the children of Arendelle for a while. It was worth coming there because the children made him really happy, yet he's kind of frustrated to not see the Ice Queen that was the reason for his visit.

The storm is bothering him. He frowned as he freezes some clouds out of his irritation. His eyes caught a girl, specifically a woman. His eyes widened as the woman sinks in the water and hurried himself towards her.

He doesn't know what to do. Freeze the water? Definitely not! It will kill the person. Freeze the storm? Quite impossible. Hold her? Adults like her don't believe in guardians. That means the drowning woman doesn't believe in him! How will he hold him if his hand would just pass through her? Jack stared wide-eyed when the woman is no longer seen in the surface. He shook his head, "Darn it. Man in moon knows what to do!" diving into the water.

He can clearly see the woman and she's unconscious. He swam towards her and held her wrist. He was awfully surprised when his hand didn't pass through her but he set it aside for a while and saves the woman. He swam upwards and reached the surface. He placed his arm on Elsa's waist and flew out of the storm with his staff on the other hand.

When he exited the storm, he changed the position of the woman in bridal style. As they flew in the sky, he examined the woman's face. She looks usual: A brunette with a tint of freckles in her face. The unusual thing about her is that she has an amazingly white skin, as pale as his. But that doesn't matter to him at that time. What matters is; Why can he hold her? _Does this woman believe in me?_

* * *

~ End of Chapter 2 ~

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2! Well... it still sucks but please understand. For the grammar error, I'm so sorry! Tell me if the story is good. If not, I'll stop this! But Please support the story, it will bring me joy! Reviews will be appreciated! Bye-bye!


End file.
